thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fergie Furbelow
Fergie Furbelow is the young alien daughter of Bertie and Gertie Furbelow. Physical appearance Fergie is a small, furry blue-green humanoid. She has blue eyes. History ''Jetsons: The Movie'' Fergie is first seen when Elroy brings her back with him into the Jetsons' new home. Elroy is reminded that he's not allowed to bring any strange creatures back home with him to keep for pets due to them possibly being dangerous, but he says Fergie followed him home and he just couldn't say no to that. The other family members still object and Astro sniffs Fergie to check for sure whether she's friend or foe, and Fergie does the same to Astro. Those two instantly take a shine to each other. Then Fergie's parents Bertie Furbelow and Gertie Furbelow enter the Jetsons' place looking for their daughter who wandered away from them (she's revealed to be female) to retrieve her. The Furbelows are the other family and new neighbors the Jetsons meet at Intergalactic Garden Estates. Bertie tells the Jetsons about inviting them over to the Furbelows' place sometime to jam to Furbelow music. When the Furbelows leave, he and Fergie dance to it as they make their exit. Fergie is seen again when she enters Elroy's room and hears of his, and Teddy 2's plan to do some investigation work themselves at the sprocket factory later that night. She's told that she can't join them and she pouts. Astro is also told to stay behind to keep an eye on her and look after Jane while Elroy and Teddy 2 are gone. As Elroy and Teddy 2 head to the plant, Fergie clandestinely follows them anyway. They don't notice that they'd been followed until the light in the factory gets turned on and they find her hiding under a bucket. A Grungee named Squeek flees and hides under a bucket also when the place is brightened. When both are found, Fergie asks the Grungee his name and he, and the other Grungees are revealed to be the ones responsible for throwing the plant into chaos. When Elroy mentions informing about what the Grungees did, Squeek objects and Teddy 2 interprets that the reason the Grungees did what they did was because the operation was a potential haphazard to both their home within the asteroid beneath the sprocket factory and them. George is brought back by the critters after being kidnapped and Jane, Astro, Judy and Apollo Blue eventually arrive too. When Astro detects Squeek as being just one of those who had been attempting to destroy the operation through sniffing, he chases after him and Fergie goes after Squeek in an effort to keep him away. The others tell George just how much trouble the plant has been for the Grungees and the damage it's been causing them. After Mr. Spacely attempts to start the machines yet again and after a near catastrophe, all the Jetsons, the 2s, the Furbelows, Apollo and the Grungees confront Spacely about this. They manage to find a solution and convince him to keep on making his sprockets sans endangering the Grungees' habitat. This cooperation works out successfully and since the Grungees are running the factory now, George's services there are no longer needed. Fergie is seen once more when the Jetsons are preparing to return to Orbit City back on Earth and their new pals bid them their farewells, after Gertie asks where she is. Astro holds Fergie up and hands her to her mom and dad. Appearances * Jetsons: The Movie Gallery File:Movie_15.jpg|With Astro File:Movie_23.jpg|With Squeek Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Aliens Category:The Jetsonian A to Z